Imperdonable
by Cuti loves fanfics
Summary: [...]No le gustaba estar enojada con él. No podía estarlo. Xerxes Break tenía ese maldito poder sobre ella, pero esto le sobrepasaba a todos sus errores.[...]


Sharon se sentó a la mesa con un gesto de fastidio mientras la sirvienta servía su té de la tarde. La mujer notó, desde el primer momento en el que su ama entró al salón, el aura asesina que emanaba de ella; así que, aunque siempre le dedicaba unas palabras o entablaban una breve conversación, esa vez decidió sólo servir el té con el postre y alejarse sin decir ni una palabra.

Todos sabían que era mejor arrojarse contra todo pronostico al Abbyss que cruzarse en el camino de una Rainsworth malhumorada.

Sharon era el tipo de persona que no perdona fácil; no se le olvida el enojo en un pestañeo, ni los disgustos, ni las malas pasadas. Si la hiciste enfadar toma la responsabilidad y reza de que su furia te deje vivo, ileso o al menos consciente. O busca la manera en que te perdone...si es que hay alguna.

Bueno, de hecho sí había quienes tenían el don de apaciguar al huracán Sharon (aunque sea por un rato) y eran muy pocas personas: su abuela Sheryl, Liam, Alice y, claramente, Xerxes Break. Aunque, este último era el único que podía hacer rabiar a la aristócrata hasta ponerla roja, pero, antes de que termine el día, también podía hacer que ella le volviera a hablar (¡incluso sonriendo!).

—Estúpido, estúpido. Haciéndome pasar por algo así, ¡esta vez si te pasaste, Xerxes! —habló consigo misma mientras apuñalaba la tarta de chocolate con histeria. Los sirvientes observaban la situación con terror y pena, escondidos desde sus puestos, pensando en la suerte que tenían de no ser el postre de la señorita.

Ya era más de mitad de día, ¿dónde estaba el maldito sombrerero que no se encontraba frente a ella ganándose sus disculpas? ¿Acaso suponía que le concedería su perdón sólo porque era él? ¡Ja! Por aquello que le hizo no hay remate, no hay piedad de su parte.

Break se había pasado de la raya. Y a menos que trajera incluso a la mismísima reina cantándole una ridícula canción de disculpas mientras baila en un piso de clavos ardiendo, no le perdonaría.

¿Con qué derecho se creía para jugar con sus sentimientos de tal forma? ¿Se apostaba inmune con la única razón de que era su _hermanito_?

Miró la hora de nuevo con impaciencia: el reloj de pie le indicaba las tres y cinco.

Cuando terminó su té a maldiciones hacia Break, decidió hacer una caminata por los jardines. Se preguntaba en qué momento llegaría él a disculparse y le daría una gran sonrisa de payaso y trataría de ganársela. En qué momento su presencia la invadiría de nuevo para escuchar su irritante voz. Y aunque quería, Sharon no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en aquel sitio. Sus pies, inevitablemente, acostumbrados al mismo recorrido por años, la llevaron allí.

Sacó el reloj de bolsillo que tenía oculto entre sus ropas y se fijó que eran las cinco y media. Se adentró con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo las ramas y hojas crujir bajo sus pies.

Treinta minutos tenía Xerxes para aparecer frente a ella, arrodillado e implorando su perdón o la castaña lo odiaría por siempre.

Se rio de su amenaza; ¡cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo y nunca lo logró cumplir!

Sharon se sentó en la hierba, algo poco ético y, si Break la viera, se estaría burlando porque la impecable aristócrata quebraba las etiquetas.

«—Oh no, tendré que reportar a su abuela que nuestra pequeña Sharon se está poniendo rebelde—comentaría con picardía y continuaría dramatizando —¡Pecado, exilio de la sociedad!». La castaña sonrió, casi pudiendo escuchar su voz y sus burlas.

Una brisa corrió por entre los árboles hasta llegar a jugar con su cabello, Sharon cerró los ojos, sintiendo la paz y tranquilidad que le transmitía el lugar. Su lugar. Y no de ella precisamente.

La primera vez que lo conoció: un extraño había aparecido delante de la puerta del Abbyss, misma que la familia Rainsworth se encargaba de custodiar. Aquel sitio, donde solía esconderse o escapar de sus responsabilidades para que la menor lo encontrara echado sobre la hierba, con lo ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente, aunque en constante alerta.

Observó el cielo: el sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente, tiñendo la tarde de dorado para luego dar paso a la noche. Suspiró sabiendo que ya eran las seis y el atardecer no duraría por mucho tiempo. ¡Ah, cómo odiaba el tiempo! ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que era cuestión de tiempo? ¿Entonces por cuánto más tendría que esperar a Break?

—Esta vez te has pasado, estúpido.— Su voz flaqueó como lo hacen las hojas al otoño.

No le gustaba estar enojada con él. No podía estarlo. Xerxes Break tenía ese maldito poder sobre ella, pero esto le sobrepasaba a todos sus errores. Pero esto la había roto.

Se le escapó una carcajada al recordar cuando cocinó dulces y se los terminó comiendo él, y aun así, había tenido el descaro de mandarle la bandeja con migas y una nota que decía "perdón". Cuando entró a su cuarto, sosteniendo uno de los preciados libros de Sharon como escudo. O cuando, simplemente, uno de sus chistes le hacía perder la fachada de ira.

—Te he perdonado muchas, pero esta, ¡Dios! —Sharon se cubrió el rostro al no encontrar palabras —Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.

Mentirosa, pensó.

Bien sabía ella. Bien sabía él que lo amaba con su alma, con sus recuerdos, con las penas que le hacía pasar. Lo amaba más que a un hermano. Lo amaba tanto que había pasado un año y aun esperaba hasta las seis de cada día en el lugar favorito del peliblanco, con la esperanza de perdonarlo, de verlo.

—Dime, Break, dime cómo hago porque a mi se me hace imposible.

Miró la lápida clavada frente de lo que era la puerta del Abbyss.

 _«Xerxes Break, el hombre que vivió en su muerte.»_

Sharon Rainsworth podía perdonarle que él se burlara de sus preciados libros o de que era plana. Podía perdonarle el fingir que sus sentimientos por él eran invisibles, por excusarse de que ella era sólo su hermanita. Le perdonaba el haber bailado con ella en un balcón en total intimidad; el haberle tomado de la cintura y tratado como a una mujer. Le otorgaba su completo perdón cuando se separó de ella, dejándola con su corazón no correspondido y sus ilusiones desechas.

Le perdonaba todo.

—Pero no puedo perdonar que te hayas ido.

* * *

.

 **A** ctualizado, porque tenía que corregir algunos errores de narración (ysi).

 **Día 180:** sigo de luto por Break y mi por mi shipp favorito.


End file.
